


Bells

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драббл написан после промо-тура STID</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

– Ты же понимаешь, – тихим голосом говорит Крис, а Зак хмурится, зажмуривается и устало трет пальцами переносицу.

– Конечно, – соглашается он и даже кивает, не глядя падая на диван. Новый диван. Цвета корицы. В трубке слышится шумный вдох — неожиданный, резкий, прерывается он так же внезапно, как начался, и раздается насквозь фальшивый смешок. Да кого ты обманываешь, Пайн. 

– Я... Мы... 

Зака дергает от этого «мы», но он удерживает себя на месте, сжимая кулаки что есть сил, до дрожи ладоней. Были бы под руками оковы — сам бы себя в них обрядил, лишь бы не... Это «мы» - неправильное, Зак это понимает. И Крис это понимает. И оба не хотят с этим мириться. «Мы», думает Зак, были. Но будут ли? 

– Нам, – находится Крис, – пока не стоит видеться. Ты же... 

– Понимаю. Конечно. 

Он говорит отрывисто и глухо. Мог бы сдержаться, мог бы выбрать другие слова, высказаться мягче, легче, проще, чтобы Пайн не мучился. Но Зак хочет, чтобы Пайн мучился. Потому что какого черта у Зака перед глазами покачивается плазма на стене и стремительно светлеют окна, теряя резкость, а Крис всего лишь отмалчивается и ничего, блядь, не отвечает. Скажи же что-нибудь, мать твою. Ты это все начал — и сегодня тоже. Все вроде бы по-честному, по справедливости. Да только наслаждаются всегда вместе, а задыхается потом кто-нибудь один. Сейчас определенно очередь Зака, но он совсем не горит с этим мириться. 

– Да Куинто, блядь, – вырывается у Пайна, и тот снова замолкает. Зак едва дышит в трубку, держа айфон так, чтобы динамик не шумел. Очередной прерывистый вздох Криса Зак улавливает — это уже привычка. Чертова. Привычка. Как и все остальное. Чертово. – Я же... 

– Да как всегда, – бросает Зак и тут же снова зажмуривается, проклиная себя за то, что сорвалось только что с языка. – Черт, Крис, я... 

– Да уж, – роняет тот сухо. Наступает долгая пауза, которая все тянется и тянется, такая же мерзкая и липнущая к нервам, как изжеванная жвачка. Звонок все еще не прерван, и это делает ситуацию не намного, но легче. 

– Крис, – решается Зак и замирает. Он не может выбрать нужные слова — те разлетелись, как обрывки бумаги на ветру, и Куинто отчаянно боится даже подумать о том, что они с Крисом сейчас разлетятся точно так же. – Это же временно. 

Зак сам не знает, чего в его голосе больше — уверенности или предательской надежды. Не хотелось бы, чтобы надежды — он слишком зрелый для того, чтобы умолять и упрашивать, он в курсе, что эта херня никогда не срабатывает, а делает только хуже. 

– Временно, – эхом повторяет Крис. Зак едва ли не кусает костяшки пальцев, едва ли не воет от того, что не может разобрать, с каким посылом ответил Пайн. Тот, когда хочет, может быть совсем нечитаемым, и этот раз как раз, блядь, из таких. Зак уверен, что слышал в голосе Пайна нерешительность и твердость, потерянность и... Обреченность. Да твою мать. Куинто не может понять, что слышал, он прокручивает в памяти это гребаное короткое «временно» и дергает себя за волосы, сжимает пряди, свободные от косметических средств, ставит их, не замечая, дыбом. Ему почти больно — во рту появился привкус крови, потому что он содрал тонкую кожицу с нижней губы, и теперь немного щиплет от слюны, но это помогает.

– Крис? – зовет Зак и кусает губы. Пайн не реагирует. – Крис? – грубее произносит Куинто, весь собираясь на своем диване, словно на старте. Как будто рванет сейчас с места с дикой скоростью и влетит прямиком в двери дома Криса. Ему этого очень бы хотелось. 

– Да. 

Зак опускает взгляд и задерживает дыхание, видя все как есть, и это ему не нравится. Его накрывает, и он весь вжимается спиной в почти жесткую спинку дивана, чувствуя необъяснимую вину и каплю терпкого, как дорогой коньяк, некрасивого торжества. 

Крис захлопнулся, да так, что пыль посыпалась, Зак даже по телефону ощутил отдачу. Но ему совсем не стыдно оттого, что он радуется глубоко внутри себя — так, чтобы Крис не заметил. А если и заметит... Ведь если он закрылся, значит, он тоже не в себе. Как и Зак. Значит, ему не все равно. Значит... 

– Она такая страшная, – говорит Зак. – Кто надевает черный бюстгальтер под прозрачную блузку? Кто вообще носит такие блузки? Это почти как кеды на шпильке. 

– О да, – Крис издает короткий смешок, а Зак чувствует, что и ему тоже полегчало. Вслед за Пайном. С груди словно тиски сняли, разжали туго затянутый обруч, и Зак глубоко вздохнул. – Я буду тебе звонить.

– Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать и не звонить, – грозно говорит Зак низким грудным голосом. Пайн посмеивается:

– Смотря что меня потом будет ждать, – в его голосе тоже появляются хрипловатые томные нотки, и Зак даже поджимает пальцы на ногах. 

– Крис...

– Зак... 

– Давай ты, – быстро произносит Зак, сглатывая. 

– Я... приеду? – Крис точно такой же: нервничает, торопится сказать, пока не передумал. Как будто им по пятнадцать и все будет в первый раз. 

– Сейчас?

– Да. 

– Да. 

– Двадцать минут. 

– Жду. 

Зак отбрасывает айфон в сторону, мимолетно отмечая звук, с которым тот свалился на ковер у дивана. Заку немного не по себе, он жадно хватает ртом воздух и чувствует, что сейчас случится что-то очень важное. 

После промотура на Криса посыпалось слишком много подозрений, что привело к Аманде и прозрачным блузкам — это, конечно, плохо. Но тайные свидания — это исключительно хорошо. 

Зак трет лицо руками и, несмотря на горький привкус от того, что ждет их совсем скоро, широко улыбается.


End file.
